A YinYang Christmas
by One.Last.Tear
Summary: Surprise! I'm back w/ a little Christmas treat! When Kari's parents go out of town for Christmas, she finds herself all alone by the Christmas tree. The Legendary Warriors plan a party just for her, but what happens when she and Koji get snowed in? Enjoy:
1. Where Did Christmas Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Dude, I'm only getting a laptop _now_. So, chill, people. It's Christmas time. And you know what that means! It's time again to steal those cookies and milk your little sister made for Santa. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Yin-Yang Christmas**

**Chapter One: Where Did Christmas Go?**

_POV: Kari_

* * *

"Takuya?"

"Check!"

"Izumi?"

"Check!"

"JP?"

"Check!"

"The twins?"

"Double check!" Tommy chirped.

"Well, it looks like everyone's accounted for!" I exclaimed happily.

I was so exhausted. Tommy and I had spent the whole day shopping for gifts. Even as we tucked the silver boxes underneath the sparkling evergreen, it just still didn't feel like Christmas to me. Tommy noticed my teary eyes.

"I miss Mom and Dad, too," he said, climbing onto my lap. "But, Grandma's really sick and Mom just wants us to have a nice, happy Christmas."

"But… it still feels incomplete," I sighed.

"At least we have each other, right, big sister?"

"Right."

If Tommy could look on the bright side, why couldn't I?

I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I kissed Tommy quickly and let him go upstairs.

"Hey, kid," Koji's husky voice filled my ears. He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Aren't you excited? Only two more days!" I cheered.

"Of course I am! It's Christmas! How could you _not_ be excited!" I heard another voice yell.

That definitely wasn't Koji.

"Uh… Koji? Who else is over there?" I asked him.

"JP… Unfortunately," his answer had 'despair' ringing in every syllable.

"Hey! You said you'd love to hang out!" JP was offended.

"Obviously, I lied," Koji scoffed, so silently I was sure only I could've heard it.

"Well, anyways, Kari? I wanted to see if I could take Tommy for tonight. Give you a rest for once," JP offered.

"Um… Sure. That's fine, JP. But, if you don't mind, you'll have to pick him up."

Now Tommy will be gone, too? So much for 'At least we have each other.'

"Oh! Great! No problem. I'll come over soon. Have him back by 9?"

"Just not too late, okay?"

"Sweet! I promise," I heard him run out the door.

BAM!

"I'm okay!" JP screamed in the background.

"Door?" I asked, though I already knew what happened.

You'd have to be an idiot to not see that was coming. It was JP for crying out loud.

"Yet again," Koji chuckled.

I sighed.

"Want me to come over?" his genuine concern was touching, but the disappointment was just too overpowering.

"No, thanks. I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day, so I'll just go to bed," I yawned.

_Perfect timing_. _Wow, I guess I really am tired_.

"Oh… okay. If you're sure… I'll call you tomorrow morning."

I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my earlier answer. I have to admit, it wasn't a very convincing excuse, let alone, creative.

"Bye, Koji."

"Wait! Kari?"

"Yes?" I was hopeful. Maybe he could say something that would turn my whole Christmas right side up, as usual.

"Sweet dreams."

"Thanks," I replied.

_**That's all? That was all he had to say to me?**_

"And smile. I'll be there when you wake up. You won't have to be sad anymore."

"Stalker," I accused him through tears.

"Good night."

I let reality escape me, even if it was only for one night.

* * *

Gosh, I just love short first chapters. I sure do hope that was interesting enough that you'll be willing to read the next chapter, which is currently in progress. And I'm actually writing this with a plot! Three Cheers.... for Five Years! Hahaha (: Hope this story'll put you in that Christmas spirit. Not too many gingerbread cookies, ohkay? -cough cough- I did not break SAMi's sofa, all right?

Merry Christmas!

infinite x's and o's,

Kari.♥


	2. By Some Strange Mistletoe Luck

Disclaimer: Miss KarixxRoll sure does wish she was a Legendary Warrior. Of LOVE. Hahaha (: Just keeding! Enjoy!

**A Yin-Yang Christmas**

**Chapter Two: By Some Strange Mistletoe Luck**

POV: Koji

* * *

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

I just couldn't believe the words coming out of the littlest Legendary Warrior's mouth.

"It's true, Koji. They're all the way in Osaka. They just wanted Grandma to have company at Christmas in case something just happened," Tommy explained further.

JP was almost bawling while my brother was deep in thought.

No wonder she sounded so down earlier on the phone. I knew I should've just gone over there like the stalker I am.

I am so glad that was an inside thought.

"Come on, Tommy. I'll take you home," I offered, since it was already 9.

Kari had lightened up on his curfew tonight, but I just didn't think that would help her current situation in any possible way.

"Wait!" Kouichi suddenly screamed.

JP stopped crying to listen to what my twin had to say. It better be good, too.

"I have an idea! Why don't we throw a party for her tomorrow? Like a Christmas Eve kind of dinner."

Jackpot! Wait…

"Uh, one question. Where will we have it?" I asked him.

Obviously he hadn't thought this through.

"Christmas eve is _tomorrow_. Look at our place. We haven't even decorated it this year. How will we be able to fix this place up like Tinsel Town by _tomorrow_?" I demanded.

I liked the idea, but right now, it was just too impossible. I really do hope Kouichi's got something up his sleeve… and in his brain.

"We can hold it at Takuya's. His parents put up all the lights and stuff for his relatives, right? But then they couldn't make it because their flight got cancelled."

I could just kiss his head.

"Yeah, but their flight got cancelled for a reason: snow. And lots of it," JP added into consideration.

"Well, we don't need an airplane to go over there, do we?" I reminded them.

"True," Kouichi and JP said in unison.

"Party!!" Tommy screamed as he ran out the door.

Kid thinks he can trick me with some surprise ammo. Pssh, it's time to learn from the master. Bring it on, Kumamon.

"Hey, I'm gonna take the kid home. If she's still awake, I'll try to talk to her. Don't forget to call Takuya, okay? We can't have a party at his place without his consent."

_I can't believe I trust these nitwits to organize a party…_

That was probably one of the worst decisions I've ever made.

I grabbed my jacket from the coat closet and readied myself for attack.

"Incoming!!" Tommy yelled.

I ducked, just in the nick of time.

"Whoa."

That was all he could say.

"You can't beat my amazing Spidey powers, kid."

As I was bragging about my skills, I pulled his hat over his eyes and put my super Spidey speed to the test.

"Ha! Catch me if you can!" I screamed over my shoulder.

I glanced behind me.

OH MAN THIS KID RUNS FAST!

I eventually made it to his front porch, gasping for breath.

"Everyone knows that Batman always beats Spiderman," Tommy's smile was from ear to ear to ear. If he had three ears, that would've made perfect sense.

"Batman? I thought it was more like Wonder Woman," I pretended to scoff.

"Wonder Woman? I guess _she_was the one who beat Spiderman, then, huh?"

Tommy's face was the flagrant caricature of victory.

"Whatever. You win," I gave in, "but do you have the keys?"

"No."

I sighed. I didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping.

I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and dialed her number straight from memory.

"Thanks, Koji," Kari smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"No problem. Don't mention it." I replied.

"Good night, Tommy. Go to bed now, okay? Don't forget to brush your teeth," she kissed Tommy.

For one second, I thought it was Mrs. Himi standing in front of me, not Kari.

He ran upstairs, and once Kari turned her back to him, I saw him mouth:

PAARRTYY.

And point to his big sister.

I gave him a thumbs up, and with that, he was out of sight.

She plopped down onto my lap.

"Pooh," she mumbled, her voice muffled into my jacket.

I wrapped my arms around her.

_(A/N: Hmm. I find it a little bit weird to write from a guy's perspective, since I'm a girl. Oh well, I've written from Kouichi's mind, no? It's still awkward. Okay, on with the story!)_

"You've still got all of us kids," I reassured her, trying to be vague enough that she won't start crying. Or yell at me for knowing.

"How the hell do you know?"

So much for being vague. How do girls do that?

"Tommy told you, didn't he?" She went ahead and took a guess. Okay, well, maybe 'guess' isn't the right word.

"Yeah. Don't get mad, though, he's just trying to help," I told her.

I felt her sigh.

"I know… Maybe you should go now. Before it gets too cold outside," she suggested.

I could tell she was lying.

"Or I could stay," I offered.

Clearly, that was a statement, and not a question.

"Like I'm ever going to let you walk out that door," she threatened.

"Who's the stalker now, huh?" I teased her. She punched my arm.

I gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, have you ever got caught under mistletoe before?" I asked her, genuinely curious.

I pushed back a memory. It wasn't too pleasant to think about it now.

"Um… No. I haven't, now that you mention it," she said after a long pause.

"_Really_?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, there was this one party I went to with Jesse. And I almost had to kiss him, but when we passed under the doorway, I slipped and tripped and I found myself on the other side. And then another girl crashed into me from my behind. So she had to kiss Jesse instead."

"… I think you have some weird luck with mistletoe."

"Hmm… I guess I do," she grinned. "I guess that's too bad for you, then."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I poked her stomach. She jumped back a little, but just enough that I had to hold on to her so she wouldn't fall off the sofa.

_(A/N: Or break the sofa! Hehehe :D inside joke.)_

She started laughing. I stared at her.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

I was beginning to worry about her mental health.

"I'm not too sure, Koji. But I'm surprised to find myself laughing," she answered.

I held her closer to me.

"You look tired. You should go back to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" she wailed. I chuckled.

"Just go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you."

I tightened my grip and carried her upstairs.

"A long day? What am I going to do tomorrow except stay home?" she sighed.

"I have a surprise for you. You'll see."

I do hope she'll be in the mood for a party tomorrow.

I tucked her into bed and sat on the edge.

"Stay?" she asked me.

"I'll be back in the morning," I promised her.

"With my surprise?"

"No. To take you to your surprise."

"Wow. We have to _travel_ to my surprise?" she said in mock awe.

"It better be good, Koji."

"Don't worry. Of course it'll be good," I kissed her good night and then shut the door carefully so as not to make a noise.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... Ohkay then. That probably sucked. Sue me.

**Merry Christmas!**

infinite x's and o's,

kari.

a.k.a. mrs. william moseley

;D;D;D


	3. Surprise! We're Snowed In

Disclaimer: Wow. So much for Christmas wishes :( But, anyways, I hope you love this as much as you love chocolate. Because I know you do. There's no denying it.

**A Yin-Yang Christmas**

**Chapter Three: Surprise! We're Snowed In**

Point of View: Kari

* * *

I could feel the sunlight resting on my shut eyelids.

I stretched, and forced myself to sit upright.

_Is that… hmmm… Is that pancakes I smell?_

I slipped on a jacket and walked downstairs.

"Tommy?" I called out.

Since when did my little brother know how to cook?

I hesitantly turned toward the kitchen doorway.

"TA-DA!"

I jumped back sharply.

"Koji! Kouichi! What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Oh, oops. I think we gave her a heart attack. This was all your idea, Koji. Shame, shame on you. Scaring the girl half to death," Kouichi admonished him as he walked me over to the kitchen counter where there was a plate of stacked pancakes, looking pretty and delicious.

"So? What do you think?" Koji asked me, gesturing to the breakfast they made me.

"Aw, it's great. Thanks, you guys," I said, hugging Koji.

I picked up a fork and tried a piece, carefully, though. I've heard stories of when Koji and Takuya tried to cook. It was like hearing a scary ghost story around an eerie campfire on a trip to the woods.

"… Wow," I said in pure amazement.

"Yes?"

Koji was so excited for my feedback; he looked like a little kid jumping out of bed Christmas morning.

"I don't believe this will poison me…"

"YES!!!!" the twins screamed in unison, giving each other a high five.

"Yeah, well, what about that hamburger?" I heard Tommy mutter.

Koji forced his hat over his mouth.

"Ehe… Just ignore him, Kari. What hamburger? I no see no hamburger," Koji chuckled nervously.

(A/N: Mwaha. Another inside joke with notsomuch2say. Fu King Chinese Restaurant. We no see no duck! Lmfao.)

I turned to Kouichi suspiciously. He probably had an answer. But he looked as clueless as I did.

"So, this is my surprise?" I inquired.

"No. Your surprise is coming up tonight," Koji corrected me.

"This _isn't_ my surprise?" I repeated for clarity.

"Nope… Are you mad?"

"Of course not. But, if this isn't my surprise, then I have no idea what it could be."

"Don't worry, big sister. You'll love it," Tommy reassured me.

"Wait. You know what it is?" I let down my line, trying to snatch up a catch.

_Hook, line, and sinker!_

"My lips," he pretended to zip his lips, "are sealed."

_So much for my fishing skills…_

"Just keep eating those pancakes," Koji pulled me back to where I had been eating.

Then he pulled aside Kouichi and led him to the living room.

_I wonder what they're talking about…_

"Hey, did you know that Kari's never gotten caught under mistletoe before?" Koji whispered to his brother.

"Lucky," Kouichi replied.

"So, I was thinking… Can you call Takuya and tell him to make sure we have that plant hanging under the kitchen door?"

"Why the kitchen?"

"I'm unusual," he stated.

"Yes. You definitely are."

Koji walked back into the kitchen. He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked.

"No," I told him.

I saw his sad, puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine. One bite only," I gave in.

I kissed a patch of syrup on his cheek.

'_This is so unfair. Koji gets to have her first mistletoe kiss. What about me? Just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I'm suddenly ineligible for the position! … Or maybe it does,' Koji thought angrily, 'but I just can never seem to remember her name.'_

"Hey, Kouichi? How's Riiko doing? I haven't seen her in a while," I asked, realizing that he hasn't gone to see her yet this Christmas season.

'_Riiko. I so knew that,' he thought._

"She's busy, I guess. She has relatives over, or something," he answered, detached.

"You sound like you're not sure," I noted.

"Well, I haven't really talked to her lately," he shrugged and flipped open his phone, then closed it again.

"You should; it's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I'll be back in a few," he stepped out, dialing a number.

_For some reason, I have a hunch that he's not calling Riiko. What's gotten into him?_

"Are he and Riiko fighting?" I whispered to Koji.

"Eh, forget him. He's always like that now," he waved off my question, carrying me bridal style to the living room.

"Okay, you seriously have to stop doing that," I told him.

I watched him pop in a DVD. He ran back to where I was sitting, burying me in blankets.

I slowly dozed off to the soothing sound of his heartbeats.

I felt a sudden jerk come from under me.

"Whoa. What time is it?" I heard Koji ask, sleepily.

"Huh?" was all I could manage.

"Oh. Shoot! Hey, get ready. We have to be at Takuya's in… an hour," he said.

"Takuya's? Why?" I asked, not sure what was going on.

"Surprise," he whispered.

I locked my lips with his.

He slapped my butt.

(A/N: HAHAHA (: I'm just kidding. But see, the thing is, whenever you slap someone else's butt, you put your hands together and "celebrate!" Hahaha . It's fun. You should try it.)

Suddenly, I felt him pull away; but, greedily, I wouldn't let him.

"Hey, hey, come on. You still have to get ready. So get your butt up those stairs," he chastised me, teasingly.

I stuck my tongue out at him before I went up to my room against my will.

When I came back down, Koji was peering out the window. If it had been open, he would've fallen all the way through.

He heard my approaching footsteps. He turned back to me, eyes full of worry. Anxiously, he walked up to me.

"Uh, I'm not sure how much is out there right now. But a lot happened while you were in the shower," he lifted up the curtain.

"Oh, my gosh. It's halfway up this window! Koji, we won't even be able to open the door!" I exclaimed.

_What are we going to do?_

"I know, I know. We're snowed in… That's not too bad, if you really think about it," Koji tried to calm me down.

It wasn't working.

"Of course it's really bad!!" I cried.

I crashed onto a pile of pillows.

_I guess that's what they mean by a 'White Christmas.'_

"You've never gotten snowed in before, have you?"

"Uh, not really, Koji," I answered bitterly.

"Look---," I interrupted him.

"WAIT. Where are Tommy and Kouichi?" I demanded, trying to hold on to all sanity.

"They left a long time ago. They're at Takuya's. I just called Kouichi's cell. Everything is fine. I promise," he tried to calm me down again.

It worked just a little bit this time.

"So, I don't get to see what my surprise is?" I heard my voice waver.

He pulled me into a strong embrace.

"No… Sorry, Kari," he ran a hand through my hair. "But we _can_ bring the party right here."

A smile lit up his face.

A light bulb went off above his head of raven locks as well.

"Party? Aw, you threw a Christmas party? For _me_?"

I couldn't believe it. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me.

He nodded his head.

"For you, kiddo. Merry Christmas."

He pulled me into another one of those mind-boggling kisses.

_I guess being snowed in with nothing to do sure does have its many perks!_

"I'm guessing you'd be hungry after that," he smirked.

We weren't exactly keeping track of time anymore, but you could always estimate.

"Well, what are we gonna eat? Yesterday, you told me we'd be doing something tonight. So, I don't exactly have anything in the refrigerator that would make a proper Christmas dinner," I apologized.

"Even better."

My brows furrowed in perplexity.

"Let's experiment," he said in a mad scientist sort of voice.

I was so glad he didn't do that crazy laugh.

I reluctantly followed him to the kitchen.

"Oh, great…"

_Food poisoning._

* * *

A/N: So... That was kinda fun to write. Because it's one of the coldest winters over here in So Cal and I am freezing my butt off! Thank goodness my fingers are still attached to my hand, or else I wouldn't be able to type up this superfantastical story for all of you. Haha :D I'm joking.

P.S. Don't you just love that rush you feel when you update chapters one after the other, and then after a couple of days, the whole story is done?

And then you look back at it later and start fixing it because it sounds so horrible.

Or you keep it there because it's a time capsule of your writing insomnia.

You know, when you just can't seem to put down your pen, even though your eyelids are all droopy and heavy and falling halfway over your eyes.

Haha. I'm in one of those right now.

It's refreshing!

Maligayang Pasko!

infinite x's and o's,

Nicholle.♥


End file.
